You Have A What!
by RainbowDuck
Summary: Elena and Stefan find a young girl hiding in the rain and bring her in. They soon find out that she is a vampire but why would anyone turn a kid? And why can she eat human food without it making her feel ill? They then find out she was abandond at a young age and while trying to find her real family, they might come accross some strange things. AU story. Daremy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! IF YOU READ ANYTHING THAT IS FAMILIAR THEN IT OBVIOUSY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. This story is mainly AU with a few of the normal things thrown in and most chucked out. Hope you enjoy and please review.

My knee-length, plain white summer dress was splattered with mud and damp with the rain. My slightly wavy hair, which was the colour of a crow (so black it shined blue in the light), hung down my back reaching almost to my ankles when it was down. To most people I appear to be only 7 years of age however, I am actually 139 years old.

I was born in 1873 on the 7th March in a remote small village called Penhurst in England. We lived on a small yet important farm. Our farm was the main supply of food to the village so if it failed, well everyone was hungry. Father worked everyday tending to the crops, feeding the animals etc. Mother cooked, cleaned, sewed the holes in our clothes and patched me up when I fell. I had 4 older brothers: Frederic-16, George-15, James-13 and Oliver-11. After that came little me; Damaris Ekaterina. However, while my family may seem 'awesome' or whatever, there is one thing wrong and I am constantly reminded of it. I am not a real part of this family. Whilst their surname is Williams, I remain without one. This is my constant reminder that I was found at 7 month old in the woods nearby and was adopted into this family. The day I was found I was wearing a simple black cotton gown with a single pocket in. The only thing I had that gave any information about me was the folded letter in my pocket that stated my name and my date of birth. Nothing else. This never bothered my family and the boys treated me like a sister as well. However, I constantly wondered about my real family. Had they just not wanted me or had I got lost.

When I was first found a poster of me was placed all over the town and even more were sent out to be put up in the neighbouring towns and cities. With no way to find out who I really was I was bound for adoption and so I ended up here.

One day, my brothers were helping papa in the field as most of the crops were ready to be harvested and so I was helping mama in the house. After breakfast we cleaned and did the washing (any clothes with holes were placed into one pile to be sorted later). Before noon we baked a blackberry pie with the newly harvested berry's and after noon we mended the clothing. However, just as we were about to start sewing, mother realised that although we might be able to just about mend these clothing pieces, the thread was low. This is how I ended up walking into town for more thread.

On my way back I was happily singing to myself swinging the basket in my hand. The day was extremely warm for September so I was walking lazily. That's when I smelt it. It was a strong smell of burning. I began running towards the house only to see the barn in flames. I dropped the basket and began full on sprinting. Just as I was getting close I heard a scream that tore at my heart. I knew it came from mother but I couldn't hear any of my brothers or my father and now I couldn't hear my mama. Walking inside I had to stop as it was horrible. Blood was everywhere: the walls, the ceiling. Standing in the middle of the sitting room was a man. A tall man with dark brown hair and wearing rather fancy clothes and he was stood right in the middle of a circle made of the members of my now dead family. I couldn't help but scream.

"Now, now child. Don't scream. Or cry, or kick or even thing about biting me." I was petrified. Who was he and why did he kill my family? The second he had saw me he had grabbed me and placed his hand over my mouth. I relaxed in his arms so that he would release my mouth so I could talk.

"W...why di...did you kil...kill them?" I questioned him.

"Because I was hungry and I still am" I then understood. He was the reason why mama and papa always said to never speak to strangers for. He was the reason why people had been dying from 'animal' attacks a lot lately. I knew what he was.

"You're th...the s...s...succubus, aren't y...you?"

"You are one clever miss. Sadly though your intelligence is going to be wasted. However, I could make you like me. Would you like that?" I wasn't 100% sure about what I was agreeing to but as long as I stayed live I was okay...right? Suddenly, pain. That is all I could feel. It hurt so much but I couldn't get it to go away. I was in that much pain that I couldn't even scream out loud. I don't know how long it went on for: hours? days? weeks? I couldn't be sure but after a while it gradually began to fade until it was gone altogether. I slowly opened my eyes to familiar surroundings. I was still in my sitting room but there was no blood anywhere, or any bodies. I felt completely normal, maybe I had fell and hit my head and imagined it all. Then it came. A pain almost as bad as the other one. However, this one was only in my throat and it made me realise that it wasn't a dream. Suddenly, a slight shifting in the room made me re-focus. A piece of paper was laying on the table with my name written on it (well, it was my new name, in a way)

Hello, Clever Miss,

If you are reading this than you have until noon, 7th September to exit the house with any belongings you wish to keep, or they will burn. The pain in your throat is hunger and can only be dulled with blood. Drink and you live. Don't drink, and you still live, you just become weak and your body will be full of pain. Also, you will now have super hearing, eyesight, strength and speed and the ring upon your finger will stop you from burning in the sun (it was only as I read about it that I realised it was there) You will not see me again, this I promise, so goodbye.

I quickly read this a few times before stretching and standing up. I looked over to the clock on the mantle piece and saw that it was almost noon and then rushed into the kitchen to look at the calender. Sure enough it was 7th September and I only had 10 minutes to pack some things. I began running to my room and when I arrived there in under a second I realised I had used my super speed. I then used it again to pack up most of my clothes, books, my favourite doll (Alice) and my tea set that I had been rewarded with after earning the highest mark in class at school. I then ran to mama and papa's room and picked up mama's perfume and jewellery and papa's aftershave and placed them in my trunk. I then ran to the room that all 4 of my brothers shared and took some of their things. I took Oliver's few toys that he owned , James' football, George's few books and Frederic's art supplies. Then I was gone. I was worried that the trunk would be too heavy but the thing was actually extremely light and considering that I had a bit of room still left, I ran to mama's sewing room. Glancing at the clock I saw I had 2 minutes left and so I hurried even more. In the room I grabbed lots of needles and most of the; thread, materials, clothes, her half finished dresses and her sketch book. It was as I was leaving the house that I realised that this would be the last time I saw this house and so I dropped my trunk and ran through the house one last time. I was running with super speed but yet I could see everything. I ran through papa's study, mama's sewing room, the drawing room and finally the family room. It was in there that I stopped. I knew I had to be quick so I took the picture of all 7 of us off of the fireplace and the various small pictures from around the room. Then I made a dash for it. Outside, I ran for the hill that lay around 5 minutes away (I arrived in around 1). As I turned around to look at the house for the last time, I saw that it was already in flames so I turned back around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

That is how I ended up as a vampire at only 7 years old and this is my story of how I saw the man who turned me again (even after he promised) and how I met my true father.

The past 100 years have been just that, 100 years. I have been alone all of my life. Sometimes I made a friend but after a while they began to realise that I wasn't growing or changing and so I had to leave them. The same thing happened the few times that I was placed into an orphanage. I would be there for about 2 years, the staff would become curious, I left in the night. Being young and small for my age had it's advantages. I have this horrible pink dress that when I wear it, I look around 4 or 5 years old. Sometimes I wear this dress and then hide in a slightly deserted alleyway. I then wait until someone passes nearby and then I run out screaming for help claiming that my mummy had fell. I then feed on them. Over the years I have mainly fed on animals and the odd 'evil' human but at first I was feeding on anything and everything that contained blood.

I now found myself in a small town called Mystic Falls, or so the sign had read. The past few weeks there had been a heat wave and so I had worn a white summer dress and since I rarely need sleep I have just been travelling. This however had caused the ends of the dress to become splattered with mud but oh well. But now, a torrent of rainfall had me soaked so I was searching for shelter. A few days ago I had broke into a home where a young girl resided as I needed some new clothing (where I got the white dress from) and I had found some hair things so I had tied my hair into plaits with ribbon at the end. The product of this combined with the young dress made me look even younger and **shudder** cuter. I was now stood in front of what looked to be a park yet it had a house in the middle. Must be some rich people. I began walking down the road until I came to the town centre which was busy even with the rain.

Walking through the town I got a few stares but no one approached me. I thought that the rain would let up in a while but it has been raining for most of the afternoon and everyone has fled to the warmth and dryness of buildings. Meanwhile I have been forced to take shelter under the eve of a building which provides minimal shelter and no warmth. If I move I could find somewhere dry and try to create a fire but I also risk becoming too drenched. If I stay I risk hypothermia.

Strange, isn't it? I am a vampire yet I can become cold and get ill. I need a mixture of blood and humane food to keep me healthy. I once met another vampire whom I stayed with for a while. She was rather old (although she looked around 17) and called herself an 'Original'. Whatever that means. She told me that I was more like a half vampire than a full one although it is impossible as vampires cannot procreate. She was like a mother to me but one morning I woke up and she was gone. I never heard from her again.

I was curled underneath an eve of a porch trying to stay dry and keep warm..something that was proving impossible. My dress was soaked and caked in mud, along with my hair and the majority of my body. I had risked moving from my other dryish place as the rain had changed direction and that spot was now as drenched as the rest of the town. The nearest dry spot was this place and so here I was. I don't remember when but at some point I had begun crying as I was cold, hungry, alone and quite frankly, scared. I may have been almost 140 years old but my brain was that of a 7 year old.

Suddenly, a light came on and a door opened. I quickly forced my sobs to decrease so that I could hear over them.

"Stefan, what is it?"

"I am not entirely sure Elena. I was sure I could hear someone crying"

"It was probably Tia down the road"

"No I am not convinced. It was closer then that" As I was listening to them I was still crying but softly. It was at this point that my throat decided that it wanted to choke on a sob and so I made a horribly loud noise. Before I knew it they were both in front of me staring.

I had detected that one was male and the other female from the sounds of their voices. However, now I knew what they looked like. The female, who I had heard being called Elena, was around average height with rich brown hair that fell in soft ringlets to her elbows; she was rather pretty. The male, Stefan I believe he is called, was around 6' tall with a sandy brown hair colour that was slightly long but not overly. The male then crouched down in front of me and I instinctively backed away from him. There was something about him, like an aura, that screamed danger. I let out a small whimper out of pure terror. Just then the female pushed him out of the way.

"Can't you see you're scaring her?" she said to him before kneeling down in front of me. "Hi there sweetheart. How about you come inside with me and we can get you nice and warm and get some yummy food inside that belly of yours?" I rapidly agreed and within 5 minutes I was inside with a blanket wrapped around me.

"Why don't we go into the bathroom and get you washed and Stefan can find some of my old clothes for you to wear okay?" I nodded and she led me to a huge room that was done in a mixture of white, gold and blues that ranged from turquoise-blue, light blue and dark blue. The room held an old fashioned claw-foot bath tub, a modern large walk in shower, a sink and a toilet. She asked me what I wanted to do – shower, bath or just wash at the sink – and I decided on a shower. 30 minutes later I had been washed 3 times and my hair had been washed and conditioned around 5 times. I was then wrapped in a warm, fluffy towel and made to wait in the bathroom. The woman came back 5 minuted later with some purple pyjamas that looked too big for me but they would be better than nothing. We than walked out of the room and I was led to a settee before being handed a mug of hot chocolate.

"Right. I now need to ask you some questions but first, the formalities. My name is Elena Gilbert. This here is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. What might your name be?" I was asked. I was unsure how to answer as over the years I have had many different names. I decided to tell them my real name. I then became quite nervous as I have not yet spoke around these 2. It must have shown as she came and sat next to me and proceeded to hug me. It gave me the courage to speak.

"M...my n...n...n...name is D...Damaris Eka...Ekaterina" I managed to stutter out. She gave me a smile and another squeeze before letting go.

"That is such a pretty name Damaris" I tentatively gave her a shy smile and she gave me one back. Wow she sure liked smiling I thought to myself. I glanced towards the chair that Stefan was sat in and cautiously moved towards Elena without even realising I was. This guy really scared me (and yes, I know, I'm a - not necessarily big – bad, bloodsucking vampire but still).

"Well, Damaris, as you now know I am Elena Gilbert but what you don't know is that I am 17 years old and I go to Mystic Falls High school. I love journalism and I am on the cheerleading team. I live here in this house with my aunt Jenna and my younger brother Jeremy. My mum and dad died a few years ago in a car accident. Can you tell me anything about yourself?" I was beginning to feel more comfortable around these people and so I decided to play it up but yet still tell the truth.

"I...I don't know wh...what happened...daddy hurt...mama sleeping...wouldn't wake...bright lights...scary man..." by this point I was having a sort of flashback. I was feeling the terror I felt that night again and I was so scared. I had never told anyone what had happened. Ever! Suddenly Elena was hugging me and making hushing noises whilst rocking me back and forth. It actually calmed me down and before I knew anything else I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a bright light and voices. Looking around I noticed I was in a strange room. There were drawings stuck to the walls in the midst of the posters of what I recognised as rock bands. The bed was stationed in one corner of the room with a wardrobe in another corner, a desk with a laptop in another and the huge window, complete with window seat, is what was letting in all of the light. It then dawned on me that I was looking at the bed yet I had been sleeping on something. I looked down and realised it looked almost like and oversized dolls bed; but more comfortable. The room had a 'masculine' scent to it and remembering I was in Elena's house and the fact that it was 2 girls and 1 boy who lived here, I guessed it was her brother Jeremy's room. Why was I in here though instead of her room? Only one way to find out. I stood out of bed, extremely easy considering it was so low down to the floor, and walked over to the door. The door had been left open a bit so I didn't have to jump for the door handle and I just pulled it open. I walked down the corridor and slid down the stairs on my bum. You know, sometimes I really hate being the height of a small 7 year old but other times, I love it. At the bottom of the stairs I walked towards the sound of the voices and they lead me to the kitchen. Just as I was walking in I caught the argument going on. Some skinny blonde haired girl was asking Elena what she was going to do and some dark haired boy was saying to turn her over. A smallish girl with wavy reddish brown hair was stood against a worktop silent and another boy with longish dark brown hair was stood next to the dark haired boy. As I walked in they all stopped talking and I guessed they were talking about me. Elena ran over to me and picked me up before placing me on a stool in front of the island counter.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling? You kind of passed out from crying last night" I gave her a shy smile. I wanted to answer but I was nervous in front of these now people. Normally I wasn't shy but around these people I was. I didn't understand it. I think Elena must have seen me looking at everyone with wary eyes and so she began introductions.

"You remember me and Stefan" she started and I nodded to her "Well this is my friend Caroline from the cheerleading team and this is my friend Bonnie from the journalism club" she said while pointing to the skinny blonde and the small reddish brown haired girls in that order. I gave each of them a small smile before Elena carried on. "The male with the black hair is Damon and he is Stefan's brother and the one with the dark brown hair is my brother Jeremy" she finished. Wow. That was a lot to take in one go but I knew I had got it. We were all just stood there in the kitchen, apart from me who was sat down, with an awkward silence when suddenly Bonnie burst out laughing. Everyone immediately turned to her and still she carried on. She was laughing so much tears were coming out of her eyes and her face was turning red. After about 2 minutes she calmed down but by now we were all smiling and letting out little chuckles.

"So you gonna tell us what's so funny?" asked Damon.

"Nope. You're going to have to find out for yourself" she replied with a smile. Damon let out a mumble but no one could hear him. Elena then turned back to me then.

"So how are you? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she fussed. I kinda liked being fussed over for the first time in around 100 years so I thought 'what the hell' and decided to play it up again like last night. I put on my sweetest most innocent accent and answered her.

"I'm okay but I a bit thirsty and a lot hungry" I said. The way I said the words though came out sounding like the words thirsty and hungry had w's in them. Bonnie and Caroline let out this little 'awe' noise and came fussing over me. Elena went to make me some food and Bonnie got me a drink of milk. Caroline slipped out of the room with a 'back in a tick' and as I watched her go I saw all 3 of the boys stood near the door looking slightly scared. Suddenly Caroline returned with a blanket which she then wrapped around me.

"Wouldn't want you getting cold, would we?" I shook my head in a no and smiled a thank you at her. After a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes Elena took me upstairs, into her room this time. A double bed took up most of the room with matching beside tables on either side of the bed. The cover on the bed was white with pink flowers and the tables were a light brown. Directly opposite the bottom of the bed against the wall was a white dressing table with a mirror and on the far side from the door next to the table was a door that lead to a walk in wardrobe. She took me over to the bed and picked me up and placed me on the edge.

"Right. Stefan put some of my old clothes in here for you to wear but you are a lot smaller then I was. Well lets see what fits" she walked into the wardrobe and brought out a cardboard box and then another and another. In the end there were 5 boxes on the bed with each containing clothes.

"Wow. You had a lot of clothes" exclaimed Caroline as she walked into the room with Bonnie behind her.

"And if you remember properly I was in a new outfit everyday. Apart from those dungarees, remember those?"

"Oh. I remember those all right. I don't think you went a day without wearing those for most of the 4th year. What happened to them?"

"Oh yeah. The light coloured denim things with the giant pocket. What did happen to them?"

"That is the thing. I woke up one morning and they weren't on the chair, in my room, which is were I left them. I never found them after that" While they had been talking Elena had been unpacking one of the boxes. Bonnie and Caroline moved over to the others and grabbed one each. Soon I was surrounded by mounds of clothing articles. The ones on the bed were the good ones that looked like they could fit me and the ones thrown on the floor were the ones with holes or were too big for me. I had tried to help them but they wouldn't let me. I had to just sit there and watch them and so I began thinking. What am I going to do about blood? I don't need much (which is strange) but I can feel my energy is running low and so I knew I will need some soon. I don't know what it is about these people but something is drawing me to stay with them. Should I tell then the truth? Would they even believe me? I have no idea. Around 2 hours later I had tried on nearly 400 articles of clothing and had come out with 300 of them. Also I was tired and in need of blood more then ever. My eyes kept on focusing on the pulsing vein in Elena's neck and I think I must have been staring a bit too long.

"What's up Damaris?" she asked me. I looked at her questioning but then I realised. My eyes were turning red and the veins on my face were beginning to stand out. I quickly jumped off of the bed and ran out of the door shouting the word 'nothing'. I ran down the stairs and into the living room looking for somewhere to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The only place to hide was the cupboard where coats and the hover were stored and so I ran into there. While I was curled up in the back corner I realised that the boys were still here. I could here them in the kitchen still talking and I noticed they were talking about me so I began listening.

"So who is she?" a deep voice I recognised as Damon's asked.

"I don't know. I came home last night after being at yours and when I walked into my room she was there" said Jeremy. I knew I was in his room.

"Well last night me and Elena was watching TV..." began Stefan.

"Yeah. Watching TV" interrupted Damon.

"Actually we were. I talked Elena into watching The Matrix with me"

"Awesome!" called out Jeremy before there was some slapping sound (most likely a high five) "I have been trying to get her to watch that since I was 11"

"Well anyway. We was watching TV when I heard a noise outside like a crying so I went outside and hiding under the porch was this soaked little girl in nothing but a thin white dress so we brought her in and Elena bathed her and got some answers out of her before she passed out" "Wow" stated Jeremy simply. "What kind of answers?" asked Damon. "Well Elena was telling her things about herself to make her trust us so we could find out who she was. She kept on looking at me like she knew something was wrong with me. Well anyway. Elena managed to get her tell her her name but she never said a surname and then when Elena asked her to tell us anything about herself she broke down crying saying something about her dad being hurt, her mum sleeping and wouldn't wake and then something about bright lights and a scary man. After that she passed out and she put her into your room" "Why did she put her in there? I was wondering that" "Because you got the bigger room" said Elena. She must have finally come downstairs probably with Bonnie and Caroline. "Well that is what you get for not moving here until a week after me" I don't know what happened but I heard everyone chuckle. "Did any of you 3 see Damaris?" "No. I thought you took her upstairs for clothes" "Yeah we did but she ran out on us" "I think anyone would run out on you. Poor girl. You've probably traumatised her with your love of clothes" "Oh shut up Damon" shouted Caroline. "No. That's not it. I could have sworn her eyes were turning red and the veins in her face sticking out" "What?" I heard everyone shout together. "So we have a baby vampire in the house?" asked Bonnie. "No as vampires cannot procreate" answered Stefan. "And hallelujah for that otherwise I think Stelena would have about 50 about now" responded Damon. By now I knew that they were becoming suspicious and I knew that I had to get out of there but then they said the magic word; vampire. They knew about them. How? I couldn't figure it out but I decided to find out and so I shifted just that tiny bit and made a slight noise to alert them to my whereabouts. "Did you guys here that?" asked Jeremy. The next thing I knew the door was being opened and I stared up at them in fright. It should have taken a normal person at least 5 seconds to walk from the kitchen to the cupboard yet they were there in under 1 second. I had that flight or fight moment but I was snapped out of it when they all gasped. I was confused for a moment before I realised that my hunger face was showing. The bad thing about that is that when I get hungry I cannot stop it from coming out and neither can I make it fade without feeding. "Oh my. You were right Elena, she is a vamp" said Stefan. I wanted to come out of the cupboard but I was scared I would attack. "How can she be a vampire though? The girl eats human food!" cried out Damon. "Why can't she be a vampire and eat human food?" asked Bonnie. "Because, quite frankly, all human food tastes like crap to us" he answered simply. Just then, Elena bent down and began talking to me in that voice she used...was it only last night? "Come one sweetie. There's no need to be scared of us. Come on, out you come" she finished by putting her arms into the cupboard and trying to pull me out. However I shied away from her as I knew I wouldn't last. I was so hungry! Suddenly there was a flash of something and then Damon was handing me a blood bag. I had no idea where it came from but it wasn't the time for questions. I punctured the plastic with my teeth and began drinking. Towards the middle of the bag I was beginning to feel full and I could feel my face returning to normal. Everyone began walking to the settees, even Elena, but I was still unsure about everyone. I didn't know whether to go to them, stay here or run away. I was leaning more towards running away when Jeremy knelt down in front of me. "It's okay little one. Were not going to harm you. How about you come out here with me and you can ask us as many questions as you want and hopefully we can ask you some questions" he said to me. Apart from Elena, he was the only person to be really nice to me without a reason to. I gave him a shy smile and he walked into the cupboard and picked me up. He carried me over to the settee and sat down with me on his lap. I don't know what it was but I felt so safe sat there. "Wow. Jeremy is only 17 and he is already a better mother than my own mum" said Caroline sarcastically. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at her before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, tell us..." started Stefan.  
"Oh don't listen to Stefan's crap. Just tell us the truth. What happened to you? Are you really a vampire or some form of a vampire? And if you are how can you eat cardboard flavoured human crap?" interrupted Damon.  
"Well..." I started "Do you want the long version or the short?" I asked with a smile.  
"Isn't there a middle one? One that's short but full of important details"  
"Well yeah, there is" I stated before starting "Well, Damaris Ekaterina is my real name and I was born on the 7th March"  
"Don't you have a surname?" asked Bonnie.  
"What year?" asked Stefan.  
"Who are your parents?" asked Caroline.  
"Well, I can answer Stefan and Caroline's questions together. I was found in the woods at 7 month old with a bit of paper that said my first and middle name and my birth date. There wasn't any technology then so they couldn't find out my parents, still can't. I don't think it goes that far back...does it?" I finished with a question.  
"Well, my mum is the sheriff and if I told her I was doing an extra credit project for school she would love it and so I could look for you". I gave Caroline a smile for her willingness to help me.  
"What year?" asked Mr impatient (aka. Damon).  
"I was born in 1873 and I grew up in Penhurst, England" I answered him. He appeared to be thinking for a moment and I was about to tell him not to think to hard as it may hurt him but then he spoke again.  
"So you're a 139 year old girl stuck in the body of a 5 year old? How did that happen anyway?"  
"Yes. I would like to know that as well" said Stefan.  
"Actually I was a small 7 year old when I was changed and what happened was my mother ran out of wool and so I walked the quarter of a mile to town for some. I was almost home when I saw the barn on fire and then I heard a scream. When I ran into the house there was blood everywhere and both of my parents were dead and so were all 4 of my brothers. There was this guy in my house stood in the middle of the dead bodies and he said that my intelligence was wasted and so he turned me. When I woke up he said I had a few minutes to get out of the house and so I packed a trunk with things and I ran away. I have been running ever since" by now everyone was in complete silence. Suddenly Jeremy hugged me tightly.  
"That sucks about your family but why have you been running?" he asked me.  
"Well it is hard to stay out of children's homes and work houses if someone finds out that you have no family and are living in an abandoned houses. Also, people tend to notice that your not ageing more when your young." they all had looks of understand at the end.  
"You said you packed a trunk before you left your original home. What happened to it?"  
"Well, by 1920 I had moved in and out of every village, city and town of England and some people were suspicious. I had quite a large fortune but I could still fit everything I owned into the one trunk. I decided to move to America and by 1922 I was living there, well here. When I moved here I found out you could have these things called garages where you could store your things and that is where they are. However I bought a whole block of them and it's like a where-house filled with all of the things I have collected over the years"  
"Why would anyone want to make an innocent young girl into a vampire?" asked Elena.  
"I don't know" comforted Stefan.  
"What I want to know is why she can eat human food!" Damon practically shouted.  
"You really have a one track mind, don't you?" I asked him. Everyone began laughing at that. "So, can I ask you something?"  
"Well I think you just did" smiled Caroline.  
"How does a small random group of humans know so much about vampires?"  
"Oh. I'm sorry we forgot to tell you. I am a doppelgänger to a vampire who is also my many times great aunt. I am the girlfriend of Stefan Salvatore who is a 165 year old vampire who was turned by my doppelgänger and so was Damon who is his 172 year old brother. Bonnie is a descendent of the Bennett witches who's ancestors helped to create the Original vampires who then created every vampire alive, well un-alive, now. Caroline is just that. She is one of my best friends but she is human...for now and hopefully for much longer. And at last we get to Jeremy. Us two were raised believing that we were biological brother and sister. However I am adopted and he is technically my many times removed cousin and he is also an 18 year old vampire. He was only turned last year" By now I was sat there with my mouth hanging open.  
"Wow. So you're not just a random group then" I stated.  
"Nope, we're not. But that isn't all. My biological parents turned up a year ago and it turns out Damon was the one to turn my mum into a vampire who also was the wife to one of our friends who is a vampire hunter and a history teacher and my dad is also a vampire hunter. Also there are the Original family: Niklaus who goes by Klaus and is a hybrid of vampire and werewolf, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn"  
"Wow" I couldn't actually say how I felt at that moment. Suddenly it dawned on me. "Did you just say that they are the Originals?"  
"Yeah, I did. Why?" asked Elena. Just then I began to feel faint.  
"Are you okay?" asked Jeremy. I began to shake my head and without me knowing it my whole body began to shake. I felt Jeremy hug me but I didn't truly feel it.  
"I...I...Is...sh...sh...sh...sh..." I was stuttering so bad I couldn't get my question out. Jeremy pulled me against him and began rocking me gently.  
"It's okay little one. Have you heard of them before?" he asked me. I nodded and he began making hushing noises. "Don't worry. Klaus is a di...annoying but he can be okay. Rebekah is a shopaholic and nothing more than a bratty teenager. Elijah is off on the other side of America and Kol and Finn are daggered" He thought that was going to calm me? Considering there was only one female Original and she was alive I wasn't scared. Suddenly I began to smile.  
"Why is she smiling? She was almost crying a second ago! It's creepy! stop smiling!" Damon practically shouted.  
"Can you take me to them?" I asked. They all looked at me completely gone out but I didn't care. The woman who had acted like my mother for months and then just suddenly disappeared was so close to being found again. I knew she was called Rebekah but I never got her last name.  
"What! One minute you're shaking and scared and the next your smiling and asking to go see the creepy vampire dude? What is wrong with you?" shouted Damon.  
"I don't want to see the 'creepy vampire dude' as you called him. I want to see Bekah!" I demanded from them. I don't care if I sounded like a kid because technically I was one.  
"I'm assuming that because you used a nickname for her that you know her?" asked Elena.  
"Well, if she is the person I think she is then yeah I do know her, but let me meet her first to make sure please" I begged them.  
"No need to beg sweetie, of course we will take you" spoke Jeremy as he hugged me. I gave him a smile and hugged him back.  
"Well why don't you come with me and I will find something for you to wear other than your pyjamas yeah?" asked Elena. It was only then that I realised I was still in them so I willingly followed her upstairs. From the pile of clothes that fit and looked okay on me she began pulling out clothing and handing them to me. Eventually, I had a pair of knickers and some plain but bright purple tights. To go with it we had picked out a simple black dress with thick straps over the shoulders that had a netting under-skirt which made the dress puffy. After we had my clothing, Elena lead me to the bathroom so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. Back in the bedroom, I dressed in the underwear but I wasn't used to wearing tights so she had to help me put them on and then she had to help me again with the dress because it fastened at the back. Once dressed I grabbed the pair of black ballet flats and slipped my feet into them. I turned around to find Elena stood behind me holding a brush, bobbles and ribbon.  
"No, no, no, no, no" I said while backing away from her. 10 minutes later I emerged from the bedroom with my hair in loose pigtails with purple ribbon in each side tied into a bow. The second I entered the living room – where everyone was waiting – they immediately began to fuss over me. Caroline kept 'awing' and Damon kept laughing about how I looked like a doll. I sat down next to Jeremy and he hugged me again.  
"You look real cute you know. Like a little princess". I blushed at his words and hugged him back. Suddenly Bonnie shouted 'I know' before rushing upstairs. We all just looked at each other wondering what was going on. Not 2 minutes later she was back with something behind her back.  
"When Damaris walked in, her outfit suited her but I felt like there was something missing and I just figured out what it was". When she finished talking she pulled a thick purple belt out from behind her back. Elena's eyes widened.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" she said in amazement before tying it around my waist. After that we were all ready to go so Damon picked up his keys and so did Caroline. It worked out that Jeremy, Stefan and Elena all went with Damon in his car and then me and Bonnie were left to go in Caroline's car with her.


End file.
